Friendship in love
by PanzaBlanca
Summary: Oneshoots de Altair/Malik en diferentes momentos de su vida, K por ahora.Porque cada instante suyo fue agriamente dulce.


¡Tiempo sin nada escrito, uff!

Pues he decidido sacarme el polvo a las manos y dejar un rato un lado la idea de un "para más tarde", en fin, hace unos días me había venido en la mente una pequeña iluminación. Me gustó y bueno aquí está, espero les guste.

**Debo de decir que este oneshoot va dedicado a una de mis autoras favoritas de el fandom de Assassins creed Lunaykirin :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Assassins Creed no me pertenece -para mi mala suerte- pero bueno, al menos me quedan las cosas que llamo "ideas" xD<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Se puede saber que deseas Kadar?<p>

Pudo descubrir que los motivos por los cuales su hermano menor se hallaba ahí no eran comunes—sobretodo en esas horas—, mientras leía el libro, pudo divisar la expresión del susodicho, se encontraba parado frente a él, con las manos graciosamente cruzadas atrás.

—Verás, hoy día tuve entrenamiento, mi primer entrenamiento. — Declaró entusiasmado, con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Y me encontré con…Bueno, ¿quieres acompañarme? —Preguntó anhelante, sin embargo sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vio a su hermano mayor alzar una ceja y volver a posar la mirada en el libro.

—Cuando termine de revisar esto Kadar, el viejo me ha encargado que…

—¡Pero es que no te lo puedes perder! —Interrumpió el susodicho—, en verdad que es extraordinario es…

Pero no sabía que más era porque su hermano parecía haber tomado el valor suficiente para encararse más cerca de él y empezar a jalarle de la manga del traje.

—¡Vamos, sólo es un ratito! —Insistió.

—¿Se puede saber qué es eso tan importante que tienes para tener que interrumpirme de mi lectura Kadar? —Preguntó calmado Malik, quien ahora se sentía más incomodo que nunca siendo interrumpido en un hábito suyo.

El menor se mordió el labio inferior para luego mirar hacia la puerta.

—Ya lo verás.

Entonces el joven de catorce años, se levantó y empezó a seguirle, no sin antes pensar que eran cuestiones de chiquilladas que seguramente no tomarían más que un momento.

Estaba casi seguro que estaba prediciendo este momento. Kadar era muy…cómo decirlo, entusiasta con respecto a nuevas expectativas que se abrían ante él, obviamente el hecho de tener el primer entrenamiento a mano armada era algo emocionante, —él mismo reconoció que tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando pudo empuñar su primera espada—, sin embargo, en estos momentos se encontraba absorto en una tarea muy importante, dedicada a la investigación que era lo que más le gustaba.

Pudo ver como tiraba de su brazo, no lo soltaba, de vez en cuando giraba hablando entre susurros —_ya verás, es genial, nunca antes había visto algo como…Espera y ya te enterarás_—, a pocos metros se encontraba la gran fortaleza; luego de saludar a los guardianes que miraban con sumo fastidio la escena pasaron hasta el patio principal.

Pudo ver como Kadar había lanzado un suspiro de alivio.

—¡Aún sigue peleando!

¿Quién?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, ¿acaso era algo importante?, hasta ese momento no se había percatado que una gran cantidad de personas —que rondaban su edad—, se encontraban alrededor del círculo de entrenamiento donde se encaminaban.

—¡Kadar, te demoraste bastante, ven a ver, ya va venciendo cinco en dos rondas seguidas, es un genio! —Gritó un muchacho que él había reconocido como el amigo de su hermano, agitaba la mano en el aire indicándole donde estaba. —Ven, te guarde sitio para ti y Malik.

—¿Qué es todo esto?, ¿qué sucede Kadar? —Se volteó a ver bastante curioso el futuro raqif de Jerusalén, aquel tipo de comportamiento no era usual en un día de combate normal entre novicios.

—¡Vamos!

Y pudieron llegar a tiempo, puesto que un tumulto más de chicos se acercaba, parecían muy atentos a la batalla dado que a cada momento soltaban exclamaciones que daban a entender a Malik que la pelea aún se estaba dando. Escuchó varios murmullos entre los novicios de su edad, como charlaban animadamente, otros miraban expectantes sujetando firmemente su espada, como esperando ansiosos.

El sitio que les habían reservado los compañeros de Kadar ayudó bastante a resolver las dudas que se estaban formando en su cabeza.

Pudo ver dos alumnos luchando, a diferencia que uno se le veía bastante ajetreado y el otro, pues…del otro no podía decir nada, tenía la capucha de assassin puesta y la expresión no se veía en su rostro, sin embargo pudo ver que respiraba por la boca regularmente.

Hasta ahí todo era normal, eran dos peleas entre muchachos, como usualmente hacía el entrenador para incentivar el espíritu competitivo entre ellos, era algo normal que regularmente se hacía.

Sin embargo, lo que había sucedido a continuación lo había dejado perplejo.

Si no hubiese prestado atención, —y por poco dejaba de lado ese aspecto—, no se podría haber percatado del hecho de que ahora uno de los luchadores estaba en el suelo, mientras el maestro daba a entender que la batalla se había acabado.

Esos eran uno de los mejores contraataques que había visto en su vida, y que más decir que él había visto bastantes batallas de assassins de alto nivel, simplemente, la espada que tenía ahora en la mano el reciente ganador parecía haberse doblado como tal látigo, ilusión consecuencia de la rapidez con la cual se desenvolvía con ella.

Luego de esto, distinguió cómo hizo un golpe seco al aire, echando de golpe el polvo que se había acumulado en su arma.

Seguía sin poder identificar su rostro.

Muchos gritaron emocionados, aclamándolo, pero parecía que para ese chico, aquello era algo normal, como si fuese natural ser siempre aclamado en cada pelea.

—Es el nuevo—agregó otro de los amigos de Kadar que hablaba sin dejar de mirar el pequeño círculo de entrenamiento—, llegó hace unos días, la verdad es que no llamaba mucho la atención porque nunca hablaba con nadie pero… ¡Oh mira!

Su aviso dio a entender que otra batalla nueva se desencadenaba, esta vez pudo admirar con mayor precisión sus movimientos; esquivaba, contraatacaba, defendía y volvía a contraatacar; la mayoría de veces él era más ofensivo que defensivo, lo que le hizo llegar a concluir que prefería el tipo de lucha siendo atacante.

_Impulsivo_ —Pensó.

Un otro movimiento más, sumado a los gritos de otros novicios que no dejaban de observarle, y el retador había caído.

—Bien, se acabó el entrenamiento—Dio por concluida Ashraf,el tutor de las luchas, quien ahora se dirigía hacia el que se encontraba en pie para hablarle de algunas cosas que Malik no alcanzó a oír.

—¿A qué es genial? —Sentenció el mismo chico que les había reservado espacio hace un rato mientras Kadar asentía rápidamente, luego de unos instantes este se volteó hacia su hermano y habló.

—¿Y?, ¿qué te pareció?

El joven de cabellos azabaches aún no se había completamente recuperado de lo que acababa de presenciar, un tipo, seguramente un año menor que él, se las estaba dando de experto en frente de todos, usando movimientos de batalla que no había podido alcanzar en todos estos años de entrenamiento.

Frunció el seño, antes de agregar.

—No ha estado mal.

Pudo ver como Kadar hacía un chasqueo con la lengua, golpeando ligeramente la espalda de su hermano mayor.

—Ha estado muy bien, no sé todavía su nombre, ¿podrías preguntárselo tú?, es que…Yo no soy mayor y…

Sus amigos parecían estar de acuerdo con esta petición.

—¿Por qué yo tendría que…?—Empezó a exclamar algo molesto—, si quieren preguntarle algo tan natural como su nombre simplemente háganlo. —Cortó la conversación él mismo—, y Kadar, iré a terminar mi lectura, si me disculpas.

Caminó hacia la salida de la gran fortaleza, totalmente irritado, irritado consigo mismo porque había sido ridiculizado frente a su hermano, no había visto nunca — y podría asegurarlo dado que él vivía en la misma casa que Kadar—, ese destello de admiración en los ojos de su hermano pequeño…

—¡Y encima por un extraño! —Criticó —Un mocoso extraño que seguramente fue criado entre bárbaros. —Sentenció hablando consigo mismo disculpándose en el camino con una señora con la que había chocado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba en la misma recta que daba hacía el hogar que habían podido formar Kadar y él en solitario, pudo distinguir aquella ropa llena de suciedad que hace un rato había visualizado.

Era el mismo de hace un rato, la razón de su mal humor, que se encontraba caminando, como si nada, por las calles de Masyaf.

—¡Hey tú!

No sabía exactamente por qué lo hizo, fue un impulso tonto, fue lo que se dijo más tarde cuando se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama pensando.

El aludido que se encontraba de espaldas se giró, bastante seguro que se referían a él.

Y se detuvo en seco, sus pasos pararon de golpe al chocar contra aquellos orbes penetrantes de color miel.

—E-este…—No sabía cómo empezar, ya tenía su atención, a decir verdad, aquellos ojos le perturbaban un poco, habían hecho que se olvidase por unos momentos con qué intenciones deseaba llamar su atención—, ¿eres nuevo?—Instó, recuperándose lo más pronto posible de su primera impresión.

El chico, quien ahora se había girado para observarle mejor, asintió luego de unos momentos para mirar hacia un punto en el cual Malik había ignorado.

Era un estante, un puesto de frutas.

—¿Qué tienes hambre?, ¿por qué no te compras algo?

Y se sintió la peor basura del mundo cuando vio como, simplemente, volvió a mirarlo, como si se tratase de algo natural que alguien se burlarse de su notoria falta de dinero.

—B-bien…Hum…

Se había sentido abochornado, él no era de los que actuaban así, en primer lugar, no era la culpa de esa persona que supiese más técnicas de combate que él, no era su culpa ser objeto de envidia.

Se sintió estúpido cuando se acercaba hacía él, estrechándole una mano.

—Mi nombre es Malik, ¿y el tuyo? —Se ofreció, escudriñándole con la mirada, aparte de los ojos de color dorado, —un hermoso color dorado que le hacía recordar el sol en el atardecer—, tenía cabello castaño, y una que otra herida en la cara.

El extraño miro su mano, pudo ver un pequeño dejo de sorpresa por unos instantes, pero eso quedo en un parecer luego que volviese a mirarle la cara, tan neutra como hace unos minutos cuando luchaba.

Luego de un momento, finalmente habló, haciendo lo mismo.

—Altair.

—Oh que bien, —se apresuró a decir, ni tenía la menor idea del por qué sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, seguramente él también tendría hambre, sin contar que cada vez que le miraba, parecía poder leerle el alma—, bueno, ¿tienes hambre?

El otro chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros poniendo ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos del traje que antes era blanco.

—Se ensucian con facilidad —agregó de forma inesperada ante el rostro de Malik.

—E-eh sí, siempre le digo a Kadar, mi hermano menor ¿sabes?, que se deben de lavar diariamente sobre todo después de un entrenamiento, bueno…

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, y era irónico porque horas más tardes Malik solamente recordaba ese instante como uno de los más raros e insólitos de su vida, en ese momento él podría jurar que no había mayor sonido que el de ellos dos dentro de la gran algarabía normal que montaba la ciudad a esas horas de la mañana.

Entonces, saliendo del trance hipnótico en que se encontraba al seguir observando como Altair, se empezaba sacudir desinteresadamente la parte inferior del traje con ambas manos, se encaminó rápidamente hacia el puesto de frutas.

En ese instante no tenía mucho dinero, a decir verdad, Al mulaim les había permitido vivir fuera de la fortaleza por el mero hecho de que Malik iba a ser el encargado de cuidar a Kadar, y confiaba bastante en su juicio, sino, de otra manera, seguirían viviendo en convivencia con los demás compañeros. Sin embargo, en cuanto a mantenimiento y comidas de más, solamente Al Mulaim le proveía de una mensualidad justa para aquellos dos, puesto que la comida siempre era ofrecida dentro de la fortaleza y no comían casi nunca en casa.

Compró tres manzanas —recordando que a Kadar le fascinaban—, y volvió con la bolsa en la mano.

Volvió a sentirse torpe, el muchacho había alzado la mirada, podía sentir un cierto interés en sus intenciones, seguramente moría de hambre, ¿qué hacía uno de los mejores nuevos luchadores sin estar bajo el cuidado de Al Mulaim?, generalmente conocía que el viejo siempre tenía cierta debilidad por los que mostraban un gran potencial, como el que se encontraba frente suyo observándole.

Y esta misma persona, recibió una manzana que le había sido lanzada unos segundos después.

—¿Sabías que en la fortaleza dan de comer no?, tienes que ir y preguntarle a Ashraf y te guiará hasta allá.

—Solo paseaba. —Contestó encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente, sin ninguna expresión aparente.

_¿Me vas a decir que estabas mirando con esa cara de muerto de hambre y no pensabas colarte a robar en ese puesto_? —Pensó irritado Malik al ver en la forma en el que se estaba mostrando ante él, esperaba mínimo un "gracias", que malagradecido había resultado ser.

—Como quieras. —Su mismo orgullo le había impedido que le exija que le devolviese la fruta, simplemente, él también empezó a seguir su camino pasándolo de largo.

—¡Malik!

Se volvió a detener, no muy seguro de haber escuchado su nombre, su nombre, con esa voz, era otra cosa, era muy diferente a como usualmente le llamaban…

Y seguía sin entender por qué cada vez que veía a Altair tenía esa sensación, que ahora se agitaba rápidamente dentro de su estómago dando vueltas extrañas.

Se giró para mirarlo. Y pudo denotar como nuevamente repetía.

—Malik…Gracias.

Y él, sin más, echó a correr, sabiendo que ahora estaba enfermo.

Porque después de todo, un corazón acelerado y un retorcijón en el estómago tan dulce tenía que ser consecuencia de una enfermedad por no comer bien.

* * *

><p>Lo sé fue una idea demente y loca pero no se me quitaba de la cabeza, siempre he pensado, como la mayoría seguramente, que Kadar fue una de las razones por las cuales Altair y Malik se conocieron xD. Y bueno habría que agregarle el hecho que soy fan a morir del AltMal.<p>

Espero les haya agradado.

Ciaosuuu xD


End file.
